Vini Vidi Victory!
Contents hide #Background Info #Personality + Battling Style #Career #Trivia Vini Vidi Victory is the founder and leader of the Mighty Dexteras, and is one of their best contenders. Background Info Born in a bad neighborhood with bad influences, Vini's knack for leadership lead him to become the leader of the local gang. They were very powerful and unstoppable. The neighborhood was at their mercy, and could only stand back as they did terrible things, such as vandalism and stealing purses from the elderly women. Later on, Vini went to train in the local gym, where he got a taste of what it was like to be tough. Training with one of the gym workers, Vini realized where his life was going, and immediately turned it around. Training as much as he could in the gym, Vini became very powerful. When he was strong enough, Vini took on his old gang, and disbanded it by force. With his neighborhood safe, Vini set out to find a place to use his newfound moral and power. Eventually he found the Thumb Wrestling Federation, and founded the Mighty Dexteras in the face of revolt from Senator Skull, vowing that the Sinistras would never take over. Personality + Battling Style Vini's Personality is a mix of his old bullying habits with his good-natured moral. He's tough, and likes to intimidate. Despite acting like a bully, Vini has a heart of gold, and cares for nothing less than the safety of the world. Although he insults someone who insults his planet, The Visitor by calling him 'Jerk Face' and 'Comet Face' Battling Style: Like The Big Time, Vini's battling style is a combination of brute force and Intimidation. Unlike The Big Time however, Vini's intimidation tactics don't go as far as insulting his opponent. '''Signature Move: '''The Vini Vidi Vada-Voom is a 4-hit combination and instant KO move. Vini Winds up, and hits his opponent saying the name of the move along with the crowd shouting with him. The move is vulnerable to Interference, being stopped by the Big Time, and Canceled by Itsy Bitsy's web. Career Vini Vidi Victory's career in season 1 started out with a match against flashback. It was fairly one-sided because flashback's mind wasn't into the match. It turned aggressive when Flashback got his act together and began to fight back. Vini was taken on the ropes when he became victim to the Photo Finish. Flashback seemed to have a victory, when Pinky warned Vini of his position, and it was Flashback who ended up on the mat. Vini returned later in the season to defend earth itself, when The Visitor was sent out by the Sinistras. The Visitor posed more of a threat than Flashback did. Despite an advantage with teleportation and laser powers, The Visitor was subject to distraction from Pinky and the Vini-Vidi-Vada-Voom. Vini entered Thumber Summer with a good chance for a shot at the finals, and it seemed the Sinistra's biggest powerhouse, The Big Time, would finally be finished off. The two super-powerhouses landed some big hits, but the match remained a stalemate. Vini rushed in to break the stalemate with his Signature move, but The Big Time halted the move, and it would be Vini who would become subject to the Time Bomb. Vini Returned in season 2 to face off against Sinistra newcomer, Captain Carpal. Carpal attempted to intimidate Vini, but his pirate talk had really no effect, and Vini was poised for another easy victory. However, Carpal pulled a fast move on Vini with the Carpal Cutlass, stunning him and allowing Carpal an opening to pummel Vini. Carpal, however, couldn't finish him, and got stuck to the guard post attempting the Carpal Tunnel, and Vini scored the victory! Vini later fought in the Royal Thumble, where he was partnered up with Face-Off Phil. Early in the Match, Vini tried to cover Phil by fighting the Visitor when he teleported Itsy Bitsy out of ring. Later, Vini tried to finish Itsy with the Vini-Vidi-Vada-Voom, but once again it was interrupted before it was completed. Face-Off Phil came back and won the match. Trivia Vini's name is a rendition of Julius Ceasar's "Veni Vidi Vici" statement. *It is not proven, but Vini Vidi Victory might have fought Senator Skull to keep him from taking over the TWF before Season 1, and won. Pictures are shown indicating they have fought each other. *The place that Vini lived in might of been in New York which is a large posibility however the city he lived in is unkown. *Vini's best friend in the TWF is Hometown . this is most likely due to in some videos they are together alot. *The same old lady appears in Hometown Huck and Vini Vidi Victory's Bios *Vini is the only Dexteras major to never face Bucks Gazillion. *Vini has only lost to The Big Time. *For some reason, Vini did not appear in either Season 3 or Season 4. *Despite being the leader, Vini has the least number of participating in the match of all Dextera Majors, but also has the few losses *Vini has the highest overall stats of all Dexteras Majors *Vini has only insults The Visitor calling him 'Alien Freak', 'Comet Face', and 'Jerk Face' *Vini is rumored to defeat Bucks Gazillion. *In his match with Captain Carpal, his stats are different from the normal one. *Despite the Vini Vidi Vada-voom being so powerful, it has only beaten 2 people. Stats: Power:88% Agility:78% Stamina:92% Looks:100%